In an electronic device, it is usually required to install and/or uninstall a variety of applications. As known, electronic devices provided by different manufacturers may run different operating systems. Accordingly, software developers may develop a plurality of installation programs of an application, each installation program being specific to a respective operating system, such that the application is properly installed on a target device.
Some electronic devices may include more than one operating system, thus allowing them to operate in a multiple operating system environment. Multiple operating systems may be physically installed at the same time on the electronic device; or only some of the operating systems are physically installed, and others are provided by virtual machines deployed on the device. As used herein, a system running on an electronic device may refer to a real operating system (OS) which is physically installed on the device, or a virtual operating system running on a virtual machine on the device.